Aria
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: Going out to a concert one night leads to a secret being revealed, which could change the way the Bladebreakers see their captain forever. It's my first story so please be nice. Rated for language and themes. Neither Beyblade nor songs are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Aria

The calm peace of the lounge was shattered as Tyson and Max rushed in yelling about something unimportant as far as Kai was concerned.

"Guys you got to check this out there's a battle-of-the-bands going on at the local mall this Friday!" Tyson seemed ecstatic with this piece of news. No one could tell why until Max cut in.

"It's not exactly a battle-of-the-bands Tyson," he turned to the others in the room (consisting of Rei, Kenny, Hiro and Kai). "Ming-Ming challenged Aria to a little talent contest." Everyone gasped (except Kai), because, as good at singing as Ming-Ming was, there was no way she could stack up against _Aria._ Aria was the best of the best in the music business in Russia and she was drop-dead gorgeous! She was also the nicest person you could ever meet. The Bladebreakers had only been here for a few weeks for the Russian Tournament and they already got hooked on listening to her (again except Kai).

"Where did you here about this?" Rei looked excited. With good reason though, as Aria supported several neko-jins rights groups. He quite desperately wanted her autograph… and maybe a chance to take her out to dinner too.

"There was a poster on the window of a shop we passed on our way back. It said that anyone who wanted to could show up and because it was an unofficial contest they wouldn't be singing their own songs but I think it would still be awesome to go. Can we Hiro? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?" Tyson pleaded with his brother.

"I don't see why not. It would be good for the team to get out a bit. What do you say Kai? As team captain you certainly have a say in this." Hiro turned to Kai expectantly. Tyson frowned.

"Awwww. If Kai decides then we'll probably stay home training."

"Not if he wants a mutiny on his hands." Rei looked slyly at his captain. Kai, who was slouching sideways on a chair looked up and smirked at his team.

"If you want to go then that's fine by me. Don't expect me to come though." He said and turned back to his book.

"Five out of six. That's close enough for me!" Tyson cheered. They were going to the concert!


	2. Chapter 2

Aria

Friday

"You sure you don't want to come Kai?" Rei looked back one more time at their captain.

"For the love of God, YES I'm sure, OK? Now get out of here, I have stuff to do." Kai was starting to get frustrated.

"OK, have fun." Rei replied wearily as the team headed out the door. Kai looked up at the door and listened as the footsteps died away. Once they faded completely, he got up and stuck his head out the door to make sure they were gone. Coming back in again he smirked, locked the door and turned to his room. He did have stuff to do tonight, but the team, sure as hell, weren't going to know he did it.

"OK, I got snacks." Tyson yelled as he passed around popcorn.

"About time! The show's about to begin. We were starting to think you had gotten lost," laughed Max as he took his bag of popcorn. Hiro shushed them both as the announcer came on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our little competition between Ming-Ming and Aria." Cheers went up as the contestants came onstage when their names were called. Ming-Ming played the cute card with her knee-length, bubble gum pink dress with baby blue trim. Aria on the other hand pulled the sophisticated look of perfectly, with a silver-grey, glittery halter-top and a mid-thigh length purple skirt and silver high heels. Her short dark purple locks hung elegantly down her neck, while her lighter purple bangs were styled to fall around silver eyes ("She's gorgeous with silver eyes." whispered Max to Kenny who nodded. After all it was well known that Aria wore contacts. Her eye colour changed every time she was seen!). "We'll start with Ming-Ming, if that's alright with her?" he turned to Ming-Ming, who nodded and smiled. "Alright then we'll start with Ming-Ming's version of _Our Time is Here_." He handed the microphone to Ming-Ming and exited with Aria to the right wings. The music started and Ming- Ming sang her heart out.

We're done but it's not over We'll start it again after the end of the day It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid we'll do it together Come on come on you know It's your time to move it's my time to move Come on come on let go Leave it all behind your past and mine

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_But why would we want to?_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on come on you know_

_Our time _

_Our time is here_

_We know _

_But we're not certain_

_How can we be?_

_How can we see what's ahead?_

_The road keeps on turning_

_And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_Come on come on you know_

_It's your time to move it's my time to move_

_Come on come on let go_

_Leave it all behind your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to?_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_So come on come on you know_

_Our time _

_Our time is here_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on come on _

_Our time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer, summer, summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_We tried_

_So come on come on come on_

_Come on come on come on_

_So come on come on you know_

_Our time_

_Our time is here_

As the song ended the audience cheered and whistled. Ming-Ming bowed and waved cutely as the announcer came on stage.

"Well I don't know about you folks, but I think that would be a pretty tough act to follow. But she's trying it anyway, here's- what?" What appeared to be a stagehand had run up to the announcer to whisper something in his ear. The announcer thanked him and turned back to the microphone. "It seems in order to cheer on the home team and support beybladers everywhere, Aria will be joined onstage by none other than the Demolition Boys themselves! Please give them a warm welcome." With that the announcer walked offstage.

The Bladebreakers' jaws dropped.

"How the hell did they get to go on stage with Aria?!" Tyson looked pissed off beyond all reason.

"Well Tyson they _are _the home team." Max said. This time it was Rei who hushed them as Aria and the Demolition Boys walked on stage.

She started to sing and then nothing else mattered.

Who's got what it takes to be my guy?

_What it takes to make me shine? _

_What it takes to get me fired up?_

_Who's got what it takes to be my beau?_

_What it takes to make me glow?_

_What it takes to make this beat flow?_

It was even better than listening to her on the radio.

_Everybody talks about what they think they need_

_They're making up a list of things 1,2,3_

_Everyone is different but where can agree_

_Every girl wants a boy to treat her sweet._

It didn't even matter that as she sang, she steadily flirted with the boys onstage. That was made up for when she pushed them all away… except Tala.

_Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere_

She rejected Spencer.

_Don't think that acting cool will make want to care_

She rejected Bryan.

_I need your respect if you're gonna be the one_

She rejected Ian.

_And if you must apply then try to get the job done_

She allowed Tala to take by the waist and dip her low.

Who's got what it takes to be my guy?

_What it takes to make me shine? _

_What it takes to get me fired up?_

_Who's got what it takes to be my beau?_

_What it takes to make me glow?_

_What it takes to make this beat flow?_

Aria stood in front, facing the audience, while the boys break-danced in the background.

_I've been contemplating what it takes to make me give my heart_

The boys lined up.

_Could you be the one standing in the crowd?_

She walked down the line, each boy spinning as she passed.

_I'm waiting to find out_

She stopped next to Tala.

_I'm waiting, waiting, waiting_

He picked her up by the waist.

_Oh_

And spun around with her in the air.

Who's got what it takes to be my guy?

_What it takes to make me shine? _

_What it takes to get me fired up?_

_Who's got what it takes to be my beau?_

_What it takes to make me glow?_

What it takes to make this beat flow?

As she sang out the last note, the boys all crowded around her, her left elbow on Ian's right shoulder, Bryan standing behind Ian, striking a gangster pose with his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug, Spencer standing behind Aria's right side, with the same pose as Bryan, only facing the other the way and Tala standing in front of him with his arm around Aria's waist. The Bladebreakers (now that the euphoria of Aria's voice wore off) looked furious.

"Come on boys," said Hiro patiently. "At least we can get her autograph after the winner is announced." Kenny laughed.

"Winner? There wasn't any competition. Ming-Ming must've been out of her mind when she challenged Aria, she's way out of her league." The announcer came onstage and, to no one's surprise, declared Aria the winner. The boys left to go wait by her dressing room, autograph books in hand.

" Come on guys, hurry up!" called Tyson from way in front. One more turn and—he stopped suddenly.

"What's up Tyson?" Max asked as the rest of the group caught up. He turned and put his finger to his lips and peeked around the corner again. The others did the same and saw Tala leaning against the wall beside the door that led to Aria's dressing room. He seemed to waiting for something.

"What's he doing here?" Max whispered. Hiro shrugged. Just then Aria came around the opposite corner and Tala stood up.

"Hey, you did great tonight." Aria smiled at the compliment.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." she replied as she came up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. He leaned in and gently kissed her, with her returning it lovingly. Max gasped. Hearing the sound, the couple quickly broke apart from each other and looked towards the corner where the team was hiding. Aria smiled again. "It's alright, we know you're back there, you can come out." The boys shyly came out from their corner.

"And who might you be?" Aria must've been furious with them for interrupting her moment with Tala, but she just kept smiling.

"These are the Bladebreakers—minus one apparently." Tala filled in for them.

"Minus one? Who's missing? You told me there were four bladers, plus the kid with the laptop. I see four bladers and a kid with a laptop." Aria looked somewhat confused.

"I'm a blader, but I'm not on the team," Hiro cleared that up. "I'm Hiro, team coach. This is Max, Kenny, Rei and my brother Tyson." All boys smiled and waved except Tyson who winked, causing Tala to glare and Aria to giggle. Aria then spied the books the boys were carrying.

"Can I sign something for you?" she asked pulling a pen out of her back pocket of her skirt. The boys got in line (Hiro included) and she signed each book, also kissing each boy. Hiro's blush was biggest (and he's the mature one?). After they left, Aria had turned to go into her dressing room Tyson ran back apparently forgetting something.

"I forgot – pant - to get you – pant - to sign this – pant - for Kai." Tyson was puffing holding out a spare notebook. Aria looked at for a second before reaching out and taking it. She flipped to a blank page and signed.

"You should know better than to steal his things," she said then disappeared with Tala into her dressing room before Tyson could ask how she knew he stole it. The boys had all come back for Tyson and all heard the last part of the conversation.

"How did she know you stole it? I don't think Kai even knows." Max looked confused. They looked at Tyson, who was watching the still slightly ajar door. They all leaned in to listen.

"I think you might have slipped up with Tyson there. He may be an idiot, but even he's not that stupid. What's stupid are those contacts of yours." That was Tala's voice.

"Relax Tala, I know what I'm doing. When he gets back he'll be beaten to a pulp until he gives it up. Now pass me that towel. I need to get this dye out of my hair before it becomes permanent." For one thing, hair dye? Aria dyed her hair? For another, her voice sounded off, slightly masculine (only Tyson noted the part about him getting beaten up).

"Here you go. Now there's my lovely blunette." Tala sounded like he was smiling as he said this. Since when was Aria a blunette? She was dual-toned lilac.

"Technically, I have grey bangs you know." What the hell? The only person in Russia who was a dual-toned grey-blunette was….

Kai.

"How the hell he get his hands on my journal though? I lock up that baby tight." That definitely sounded like Kai. But why was he posing as Aria? Were they related?

"Allow me to help me take off the concealer for you." Tala was talking with strange undertone to his voice.

"You would anything you can off me." Kai retorted… _playfully?_

Then it suddenly hit Hiro. He pulled the four boys down the hall, out the door and turned around. Judging by the confusion directed at him in the boys' eyes, they didn't know why they were pulled away. Hiro guessed he was just lucky enough that they all stayed quiet.

"We all know who was in there with Tala, right?" A resounding 'Kai' met his ears and he nodded. "So we all know that Kai played Aria tonight, right?" The boys all nodded. Now for the clincher. "And we all know who was kissing Tala outside the dressing room, right?" It took a second before the comprehension dawned in their eyes.

"KAI'S GAY?!" Typical Tyson.

"For Tala apparently," Max was surprisingly keeping a level head about all this. Hiro thought he might a little more immature. "What he sees that guy is beyond me though."

"Well they did grow up together, that might have something to do with it." Kenny remarked.

"Come on guys! We got to get home before Kai does so I can put his journal back and he can't find an excuse to pound me without revealing that he was Aria tonight!" Tyson was already running ahead.

"Which begs the question: Why was Kai playing Aria anyway?" Rei asked, as the rest of the group started moving.

"Maybe they're related. They do look and sound a lot alike." Kenny replied. "Anyway we can ask Kai tonight when we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to those who reviewed! **

Aria

Tyson carefully opened the door and snuck into the room, not making a sound. As he slinked over to Kai's room, he heard it.

"I believe that's mine." Tyson turned to see Kai, back in bad-boy mode, glaring at him, holding out his hand for his journal back. "You have three seconds to give it back and tell me why you took it." Tyson's ever-present stupidity took over.

"I'm not giving it back until you tell me why you replaced Aria tonight and what you did with her." Tyson retorted.

"Bad move." Kai pounced on him tackled him to the ground. Tyson tried to crawl away, now fearing mortal injury. Why, dear God why did he have to piss off Kai? Kai wasn't letting him off that easy and dragged him back, put his arms in a bind and threatened to break his fingers if he didn't let go of Kai's journal that second. Tyson knew better than to say Kai was bluffing. Not after he broke Hiro's wrist three months ago.

"OK, OK! Here's your stupid journal, now let me up." By the time they both got up the rest of the team had arrived. They saw a triumphant Kai holding his journal and a pissed off Tyson and knew they weren't getting any answers that night.

"Come on guys let's go to bed. We're facing the Demolition Boys tomorrow." Hiro knew it would be pointless to do anything else…for now.

At the Tournament

"Ok guys, here's how it's going to go down," Hiro held a paper that told the line up of the matches. "First we have Max and Spencer, then Rei and Bryan, sorry Rei," Rei smiled saying it wasn't a problem. "Right then we have Tyson and Ian and then Kai and Tala." The Bladebreakers all looked at Kai at this.

"What?" He said irritably.

"We thought it might bother you, going up against him. After all you do seem reasonably close." Rei said.

"More like unreasonably close." Tyson muttered quietly. Not quiet enough.

"You have something you want to say Tyson?" Kai asked, his voice deadly calm, his flashing angry ruby. Tyson started stammering about not knowing what Kai was talking about. "I think you know full well what I'm talking about." Max stepped in.

"We know you were Aria last night and we saw you kissing Tala." He blurted out, regretting it instantly when Kai turned those eyes on him. 'May as well get this over with.' "The door to your dressing room was left open and we heard you two talking. You said stuff about it being your journal and Tala said stuff about your tattoos and hair dye."

As Kai listened he quickly realized that his secret was out. " Well I guess there's no point hiding it anymore, I sang as Aria and I'm in a relationship with Tala. And if any of you tell anyone, then I'll break your fingers in so many places, you won't blade ever again. Understand?" Everyone nodded, suppressing shudders.

"But there's one thing I don't get. Why did you impersonate Aria? Are you related or something? And what happened to her anyway?" Max was still confused.

Kai looked at him. "I'm not related to Aria. Nothing happened. I was onstage last night because I _am _Aria. As in always have been. Get it?" Kai was starting to believe the phrase 'dumb blonde' actually had some truth behind it.

"Why the hell did you of all people start cross dressing and singing publicly?" Tyson asked.

"Those answers stay with me." Kai said. He glanced at the clock. "And it's time for Max's match anyway."

Long story short: Max won, Rei won and Tyson lost. If Kai lost his match then they would tie and be thrown into Random Elimination. This was when the tie-breaking match bladers would be chosen at random. Rei was pretty roughed up by Bryan and in no condition to blade and Tyson's Dragoon was in pieces. If Kai lost, he probably wouldn't be able to do any damage if chosen (let's face it, Tala can be pretty ruthless at times). That would leave only Max. The Bladebreakers were not willing to take the chance that Max would be chosen.

Kai walked up to the dish and stood there, launcher ready and Tala mirrored him. As they listened for the countdown, they couldn't help but hear the announcers chatting about them.

"Now rumour has it AJ, that these two bladers grew up together and are now closer than brothers." That was Brad Best.

"Is that so Brad? Well they certainly don't seem very brotherly now, just look at those game faces." It was true, Kai and Tala glared at each other as if they were the worst of enemies. It was how they were taught; in the dish nothing mattered except winning.

"Three, two, one!"

"LET IT RIP!" The beyblades were released and immediately starting trying to smash each other to bits. It went on like this for a while with neither getting the upper hand. Then Kenny noticed something on his laptop.

"Hey Dizzi, can you check out these readings for me?"

"No problem Chief." the bit beast replied. After a minute it finished the scan. "That's strange."

"What is it Dizz?"

"It says here that the power levels of both bladers are way below normal. Either they're both way off their game or neither blader is trying to beat the other."

"They're holding back because they're together." Tyson realized. He ran from the dish so Kai could hear him.

"Oi! Kai! Quit holding out on us will you! We'd like to win sometime today!" Kai turned his head to look at Tyson, who immediately started backtracking toward the bench.

"Well Tala apparently I'm no longer allowed to go easy on you. What do you say we go all out?" Kai grinned sinisterly at Tala. The Bladebreakers didn't know that Kai _could _grin.

"No problem. Wolborg attack!" Tala grinned back as he released his bit beast. Kai released Dranzer in a similar fashion. Unfortunately for Tala, Wolborg was quickly overpowered by the phoenix and lost.

As he collected his blade from the dish, Kai came up to him.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Kai smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. Come pick me up at the apartment." Tala agreed to do so. As Kai turned away, he causally tossed over his shoulder that since Tala lost, Tala would pay for the drinks. Tala pouted at this statement and Kai laughed at the look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I'm so sorry for the late update! I just got so busy. I apologize for the short chapter and will have the next one up as soon as I can.**

Aria

"Where are you going?" Hiro looked up from his book as Kai walked passed him putting on his jacket.

"Out." came the stubborn reply. Now the others were curious too. Was there another concert they hadn't heard about?

"Out where?" Tyson was the only one who was stupid enough to not realize they wouldn't get any answers.

"Out." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Now this was just weird. Since when did Kai volunteer to do anything? The gang followed him.

They peeked around the corner and saw Kai open the door to Tala.

"Glad to see your ready. Come on the boys are waiting." The redhead was a little impatient to get away from the immaturity of the Bladebreakers. Kai could see this and laughed.

"Impatient are we?" he teased. He turned back to the Bladebreakers, scowl back in place. "I'll be back later." And with that he left. Leaving the Bladebreakers with mildly annoyed looks on their faces.

"I say we follow them." Tyson said. The rest quickly followed.

They stayed a fair ways back from the Demolition Boys and Kai, but they could still hear what they said. Apparently the Demolition Boys had always known about Aria and Kai and Tala.

"I still can't believe you actually stuck with the whole singing and cross dressing thing." That was Bryan.

"Well it wasn't often I got the chance to see you drool over something that's not meant to kill people." Kai responded with a playful smirk. Tala frowned and pulled Kai closer to him.

"Quit flirting with the other boys, you're mine." He said, nuzzling the side of Kai's head. He laughed.

"Yes Tala." He responded in mock submission. " Come on, we're here." The five boys disappeared into what appeared to be a bar. Hiro looked sceptical.

"I don't know about the others but Kai's only sixteen. He can't drink." But they went in anyway.

They spotted the Demolition Boys over by the bar and shuffled through the crowd and over to a spot a ways off. They were shocked at what was ordered.

"Let's see here, Bryan wants a shot of tequila, Spencer and Ian both want an Evolution 1, I'll have a glass of Vodka and Coke and Kai…" Tala trailed off, not really knowing if Kai's favourite was still the same.

Kai looked up. "Triple Vodka and Lemonade on the rocks." He grinned at Tala. "As usual." Hiro's eyes widened.

"A Triple Vodka and Lemonade! That's the most potent thing there is!" The rest of the Bladebreakers looked shocked at the news that was just scream-whispered at them. Kai was underage for drinking period and this was _usual _for him! What the hell?!

"I think we learned enough about our captain for tonight, can we go? This creepy guy from across the bar keeps looking at me funny." Rei sounded nervous.

"Alright. We'll go back, but this isn't going unnoticed." Kai may have been the captain, but Hiro still enforced his will on the team enough to know that tomorrow would lead to a serious confrontation.

"Are they gone?" Asked Kai quietly, not looking up from his drink.

"Yep. Now if you excuse me, I have to go beat up the bastard across the bar for lookin' at my kitten wrong." Bryan got up.

"Y'know Bryan, Rei isn't your 'kitten' until you officially ask him out." Kai pointed out. But Bryan was already gone.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Bryan's in trouble… even he can't take 5…10… where are they all coming from?" Ian was looking nervous for Bryan.

"Well, guess we have to go save his ass now." Said Tala, knocking back his drink. The others followed suit, grinning. This was going to be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Aria

(Some swearing in this one)

The Next Morning

"Has anyone seen Kai?" Hiro walked into the lounge.

"You mean he isn't back yet?" Rei was looking curious now too.

"Uh, guys? I think you should see this…" Kenny trailed looking at the TV screen. It was the news.

"…_ferocious bar fight started last night at the Pandemonium Club. It is believed that it was started by the famous beybladers, the Demolition Boys along with another teenager known as Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers. Thankfully there were no casualties, however, several people have been taken to the hospital in critical condition. The bladers were not amongst them. In other news…" _As the pictures of the boys came on screen, said boys stumbled through the door. Drunk.

"Kai! We just saw the news! Are you all right you had us worried." Rei was the first to check if their captain was safe. Tala came up behind Kai and slurred an answer of sorts.

"I think your friends don' trus' us." he said. Kai snickered.

"They don't fucking trust me. Why would they fucking trust you, you fucker."

"You liked it when I fucked you, I know you did."

"Shut up. Besides, Bryan has the chance of lifetime here," he said taking Rei's upper arm in his grip and thrusting the neko at Bryan. "And we're depriving him of it." Bryan caught the neko, and as he struggled to break free, hugged him closer and tighter. Kai laughed at Rei's expression. The neko obviously didn't know what was going on and was getting scared.

"Now you cut that out." Hiro intervened before any serious damage could be done. He then attempted to chew out Kai for drinking underage, repeatedly using the words 'stupid', 'irresponsible' and 'reckless'. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that the age limit for drinking in Russia is fifteen right?** (AN/ I made that up. I really don't know what it is.) **Not only am I legal, but I can down more hard liquor than someone your age." Hiro had no response to that. "I'm outta here." Just before Kai and the others left, Tyson gave it one last shot, seeing as Kai could very well have been drunk enough to tell him.

"Why did you invent Aria?"

Kai turned. "A long story involving a shit load of vodka and the game Truth Or Dare. I stuck with it 'cause it was so damn amusing watching people, such as you, fall over each other for a scrap of my attention." With that Kai walked away, laughing his head off, as the Bladebreakers blushed. The Demolition Boys followed Kai, after Bryan slipped a piece of paper into Rei's back pocket, simultaneously copping a feel.

Rei's face turned a shade of burgundy as he read the note. "It's his name, cell phone number and the words 'call me'." Max looked up.

"So will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?"

"Call him. He seems particularly fond of you."

Rei thought it over. Bryan was only particularly violent during a beybattle and was pretty cute too. When he reread the note, his fingers shifted and he noticed it actually read 'call me, kitten'. Rei grinned. He liked the sound of that.

Elsewhere

A white alley cat covered in black stripes watched as Bryan stumbled along the quiet street, a couple feet behind the others. He looked up when it meowed. They stared at each other for a minute before the cat slunk away. Bryan smiled to himself. He had a feeling that his cell was going to ring very soon.

END

(Yes I know that was pathetically anti-climatic, but at least I finished)


End file.
